This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful regenerative coke oven battery which has side burners and a regenerator section and to a waste heat removal system therefor.
A waste heat removal system is known from German Pat. No. 23 67 330 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,078) which provides that, during one phase of heating, the flue gases are directed from one side, for example the pusher side, of the battery successively into all of the flue gas channels extending beneath the battery. Upon reversal of the heating, the flue gases are directed into the channel again from the other side (the coke side).
In this prior art design, even though the cross sectional area of flow of all the flue channels is utilized simultaneously, a zone forms in the waste heat removal system at the pusher side or the coke side, in which no hot flue gases flow during one of the two heating periods. In this prior art structure, an inside lining of the concrete surfaces with insulating masonry must be used, since the still present temperature variations would cause peeling and damage to the unprotected concrete walls. The temperature variations are caused particularly by the fact that, due to an unsatisfactory sealing of the waste heat valve at the side where the cool fuel gases are introduced into the heating sytem, a portion of these cool gases is taken by suction into the flue gas channels.
Another waste heat removal system is known from German Pat. No. 16 71 349 according to which the entire space beneath the regenerators is designed for collecting the waste gases from both sides of the battery. Here again, the flue gas flows toward the chimney along an about diagonal path below the battery, so that the hot gases avoid almost one half of this space which is therefore considerably cooled during the reversal period.